Privet Drive
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: On a hot summer day, a shining black Limousine drove down Privet Drive. As the neighbors watched it pulled to a halt smoothly in front of Number Four. Little Oneshot Drarry Slightly AU


Important note: For the sake of this story the Final Battle and all accompanying drama took place at the end of sixth year sending Harry back to the Dursley's until he comes of age.

* * *

**Privet Drive**

Privet Drive is as normal and respectable a street as can be found in all of Surrey. The lawns were always trimmed neatly and the gardens were always weeded. Which is why on a warm Saturday afternoon you'll find most of Privet Drive's residents in their yards mowing lawns, pulling weeds or cleaning expensive cars so all the neighbors doing yard work can see.

About the only family not outdoors were the Dursley's. They'd gone out early in the morning and had not been seen. You could however often catch a glimpse of their dangerous nephew. He had pulled weeds in the morning and could now be found in the back yard assembling a storage shed for Vernon Dursley's rarely used tool set.

Because the young man, called Harry Potter, was in the backyard he was therefore the only person on the street who didn't see the sleek black limo approach. It came into view glistening black in the hot summer sun. Limousines were not something often seen on Privet Drive, unless for the school dances of some of the older children. Certainly never in late afternoon in the middle of summer; this was no ordinary limousine either, it was both spotlessly clean and long enough to fit at least twenty people. All the residents stopped what they were doing to stare blatantly as it passed eager to see if it would stop on their street.

It did, easing to a stop directly in front of Number Four.

Harry was still in the back yard working on piecing together Vernon's shed when Ellie called out to him. Ellie was the daughter of number 3; she was a few years older than Harry but had dropped out of University. She was supposed to be looking for a job but all Harry had seen her do was lounge around in her bikini trying to tan. She was the only person around who would talk to him, believing him to be a dangerous criminal she was constantly regaling him with tales of her own misadventures.

At the moment Ellie was leaned casually against the other side of the fence hanging her arms over it. She had set boxes up so she could talk to him over the fence weeks ago. She wore only a string bikini top and denim shorts. A string of licorice was hanging out of the side of her mouth and he knew if he could see she'd have a few extra strings tucked into her front pocket.

"Hey Delinquent, there's a limo!" Harry paused to glance at her before shrugging and continuing to hammer the nails into place.

"What do I care about Limo's?"

"No you don't understand! There's a limo in front of this house." Well that was odd. Harry put down his tools and headed toward the front verifying that there was indeed a limo there. As soon as Harry appeared the door swung open and Harry almost laughed when he saw who it was.

"Malfoy?!"

Draco Malfoy looked almost laughable as he stepped out of the limo but in the most perfect way possible. He wore a neat muggle suit black with a deep green shirt and sliver tie. His silver blond hair was loose and shifted gently with the wind. Harry thought he looked like he aught to be in romance novel or against some terribly romantic backdrop not standing on Privet Drive being gawped at by boring muggles.

"Potter," Malfoy nodded toward him and took a step forward before hesitating. Harry watched him curiously not at all afraid of the other boy.

About this time Mr. Hughes from across the street had come to get a closer look. Walking up to Ellie he opened his mouth probably to give an excuse so he wouldn't look nosy. Ellie however, just shushed him before returning her eyes to Harry and Draco. They stood several feet a part, Harry wore only loose fitting jeans having thrown off his shirt because of the heat. He was glistening with sweat and his skin was already starting to tan the longer he stayed in the sun.

"I had to see you before school started." Malfoy told Harry his voice was soft but urgent. Harry stared wonderingly at him. "Can we go inside and talk privately?" Draco asked emphasizing his request by glancing pointedly at the staring neighbors. Mrs. White had joined Mr. Hughes next to Ellie. The elder two flushed and pretended to be talking to each other while Ellie ignored them both and continued to stare avidly.

Harry shrugged apologetically.

"I'd like to but the Dursley's locked me out they'll be back in a few hours I expect."

"Oh that's right I forget you lived with your vile, abusive, mu-relatives," Draco caught himself from saying muggle not wanting to offend Harry and not wanting to give anything away to the nosy neighbors. He heard a gasp from one of their audience when he said the word abusive. Draco almost rolled his eyes. Did they really think Harry spent all morning outside for the joy of it? Though knowing Harry he probably would.

"Why did you want to see me?" Harry asked still confused as to just why his school nemesis was there at all.

"I -hmm Do you remember the very first time we met? We were getting our school things and both ended up next to each other in Malkin's."

"I remember." Harry replied nodding slowly. Malfoy seemed really nervous and tense but Harry couldn't quite figure out why. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Ellie offering a licorice stick to Mr. Hughes who gratefully accepted. Mrs. White had already hurried off to spread the news that the Dursley's had locked their nephew out and his rich friend had called them abusive. She was sure to hypothesize about what that abuse might entail to be sure her fellow neighbors understood the gravity of the situation.

"You were the first person I'd ever met that my parents hadn't screened first. I thought you were amazing."

"What?"

"He said he thought you were amazing!" Ellie yelled helpfully. Harry opened his mouth but then closed it again having no idea how to respond or where Malfoy was going with this. Malfoy cleared his throat and continued.

"And then on the train. . ." Draco trailed off before looking back at Harry and squaring his shoulders.

"I've hated you since I was eleven but then you came back for me. You could have left me to die in that fire. You were out I saw and then," Draco paused and seemed to release his last words in a rush of air "Why did you come back for me?"

Harry was struck silent. He wasn't sure what to say, he'd been asking himself the same question. He still had dreams of that night and when he did it wasn't Voldemort or the deaths that he dreamed of. It was a pale, frightened face streaked with sweat and ash, the knowledge of imminent death in his eyes.

As Harry tried to form a response Ellie had leaned over to Mrs. White who had just rejoined them in the yard next to Harry. She whispered a quick recap explaining that they were old enemies but that Harry had recently saved the blond man's life. Mrs. White and Ellie then entered into a spirited, whispered debate about whether the blond man was there to offer a large reward to Harry or if he had another reason. They didn't break of debating the issue until Harry himself began to speak.

"I don't know. I couldn't let you die. What about the Manor? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked his voice somewhat accusing hoping to deflect attention from himself. Draco gave him a small almost amused smile.

"I couldn't let you die but I've had time to think it over and I know why. Do you know why you couldn't let me die Harry?" as Draco spoke he moved closer to the other boy so that by the time he spoke Harry's name he was less than a foot away from Harry saying his name softly. Harry looked up at Draco feeling only a brief twinge of annoyance when he realized the other boy was so much taller than him.

Draco was staring down at him with a strange sort of intensity and Harry realized he'd never heard Draco actually say his name. It was always prefaced with sarcastic titles. Harry thought about Draco's question but didn't have an answer so instead he just asked softly.

"Why couldn't you let me die?"

Harry had honestly expected it to have something to do with Voldemort or hedging his bets. He didn't expect Draco to move even closer, so close Harry could feel his breath against his cheek. Draco moved his head up and cupped Harry's cheek gently and Harry looked up at him. His heart was pounding even though he still wasn't quite sure what was happening he was pretty sure it was good.

"Because- Because I think you're amazing," and then Draco's lips pressed against Harry's. For a moment Harry held perfectly still unable to process what was happen but then Draco began to pull away and Harry knew he didn't want that to happen. He threw his arms around Draco and pulled him back opening his mouth slightly and licking against Draco's lips.

Ellie began to cheer and Mrs. White flushed, looking away before quickly returning her eyes. Mr. Hughes watched avidly with an almost greedy expression that Ellie made a mental note of. Not that Harry and Draco noticed. Harry could feel Draco's cool silk shirt against his over heated skin. The smooth feeling of silk mirrored the feeling of Draco's hot tongue plundering his mouth. They stayed like that for several minutes.

When they finally stopped both boys stared at each other for several moments.

"So it's like that." Harry said not asking but still Draco answered.

"Yes, it's exactly like that"

"Oh okay."

"Okay?" Draco asked and Harry nodded with a smile. "Okay what exactly? Okay let's go for it or Okay you don't want to hurt me but we'll never be together."

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco long and slow. Smiling to himself at the slightly stunned expression on Draco's face as he pulled back Harry responded.

"Which do you think?"

"Good. Wonderful! Perfect. I want you to come on Holiday with me. We'll go to France or better Greece anyway just leave with me today." Draco asked eagerly grabbing Harry's hands as he spoke. Harry smiled feeling a giddy rush of emotions tear through him. He'd been so confused by everything going on with Draco but this, this was amazing. Why shouldn't he go away? He'd killed Voldemort and the Aurors were dealing with the Death Eaters. So Harry nodded and again told Draco.

"Okay"

Draco's face broke out into a huge grin. Leaning in he whispered in Harry's ear.

"Well I'm not going to stand out in this heat waiting for your muggles to get home so we can get your things. Come let's sit in the Limo and I'll call a house elf to bring us lunch."

Harry agreed and followed Draco into the Limo. Draco called an elf and together they shared a picnic of fruit, sandwiches, petit fours and lots of snogging. Outside the Limo the neighbors were on fire with gossip by the time the Dursley's pulled down the street returning from a visit with Vernon's sister Marge not a person on the street didn't know they were the dreadful abusers of their tragic nephew.

As soon as they arrived Harry went inside and gathered his things. He and Draco loaded his things into the Limousine and headed away. It was the last anyone would see of young Harry Potter but he remained famous on the street for long after. In the months that followed not a day went by without some neighbor or other bringing it up just so they could discuss all over again how the Dursley's always seemed like such nice people and who would have guessed.

It became a tradition on Privet Drive to regale any new neighbors with the tale the Dursley's poor nephew. He had been abused horribly because he was gay only to have a handsome lord fall in love with him and take him away. Slowly people stopped inviting the Dursley's for tea and years later when Vernon finally died of a fatal coronary Petunia was glad to move far from the street that had turned on her all those years ago.

Not that Draco and Harry knew or cared about their reputation on one small muggle street. After a fabulous summer in Greece they returned to Hogwarts and lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's notes: Just a little something that occurred to me. Would love to hear your thoughts! I swear I'm still working on my other stuff it's just dragging. Hopefully this little bit of fluff will help.


End file.
